


Strike-Delta

by Buraidragon



Category: R-Type, R-Type Delta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buraidragon/pseuds/Buraidragon
Summary: The Bydo Seed event was proof enough for Humanity that the Bydo were not, in fact, dead. It did cause a mass panic, however, and multiple ships of all sizes were scrambled to counter-attack the Bydo causing havoc in the solar system.One particular Strike-Team managed to stop the attack. This is the path they followed.(R-Type Delta novelization, written over the course of one day thanks to an inspiration bug.)





	Strike-Delta

**Author's Note:**

> ....How has no one written fic for R-Type? There's so much potential for so many tropes there. Is it because the series is old?  
> Probably because the series is old. Anyways, this came to light as I have a huge obsession with one particular R-13A Cerberus, and talking with a friend over how I made that one pilot an OC of mine kinda... well...  
> It resulted in this.  
> 5,600 words about three humans trying to get things to stop.

===========  
Lethal Weapon  
===========  
Serra participated in the Incident with two other pilots. Merrimack, who was piloting a then-experimental R-9A2 Delta, and Albert, a pilot from McGuire industries (glorious outsourcing) who was piloting an R-X10 Albatross.  
Serra was the oldest, with Merrimack and Albert both being a year-ish younger. They were on patrol when they received notification that the Bydo had possessed and corrupted the Moritz-G Orbital Cataclysmic Bombardment platform. Thankfully, most of the planet-melting features were offline, and the three soared off to the territory since they were the closest. Merrimack had the most actual combat experience since he was a transfer from the police force. Albert had a frankly ridiculous wave cannon that made foes explode from the inside out. And Serra was just a bit of a natural pilot, who had a minor grudge against the Bydo already as a possessed police car nearly ran her over a few times.  
And she was a former stunt pilot, only excused from the first Bydo offensive because she was too young at the time. The city was already on fire when they got to where the Moritz-G was. It seems the Bydo had possessed the local factory equipment there too and were going on a rampage. They all took out as many Bydo as possible en-route to their target. The Moritz-G was easy to take down. It wasn’t fully armored yet, and with Serra shoving the Anchor force right into its weak spot along with Merrimack and Albert firing away, it fell quickly. And then shit got worse, as it always does.  
==========  
Deformation  
==========  
A Hydroelectric plant was next on the list. Bydo had spontaneously developed there, and if that place turned dark the local military would lose all power. The three jetted in, and started the engagement.  
“Fucking Bydo fish? Really?”  
“The fish are what you’re worried about?”  
“I ain’t worried, Merri, I’m just questioning the combat effectiveness of using massive mutated fish.”  
“I’ll agree with Serra here, actually. If we keep rotating wave cannon fire, there’s not really any threat at this point in time.”  
“Thank you, Albert! Later, almost certainly, but for now, why fish?” 

Part of the path to the main target was submerged. Cerberus was banned from using her wave cannon as it was homing lightning. Merrimack and Albert’s anti-ground laser crystals made short work of the turrets on the sides of the wall. And for areas where swarms of tiny Bydo were coming out of various walls, they flew right into Force units and perished.  
“Is that a giant crab and slug? Why? I just don’t get it....”  
“Can it. It’s the main target. Strike-Delta, engage!”  
The slug was torn to pieces by the Anchor Force and sustained Vulcan fire. The crab was pelted by anti-ground fireballs and then exploded from the inside.  
“Seriously, why a crab? I mean, if it was a crab holding a knife I’d understand.” Merrimack snorts at that comment. “Sure, Serra. It’d be more threatening if it was also raving.”  
Serra starts playing Crab Rave over the Ship coms. Merrimack and Albert fucking loose it.  
==========  
Gigantic Attack  
==========  
"Fuck Bydo Physiology~"  
"Fuck Bydo and their Frequencies~"  
"Fuuuuuck the fact they're sneaaaky~"  
"But most of all, fuck them in the face."  
"What in god's name was that song you two sang?"  
"Something a few of us at Warwick industries use to vent frustration at the Bydo."  
"How is that any help when we're trying to get close to a walking quadrupedal fortress to destroy it???? Besides, Albert is't from Warwick! He's from McGuire!"  
"I taught Albert. Anyways, it's mental help, Merri~! Mental because I'm going mental trying to get close to this thing. Why is the EAAF so infatuated with Vulcans!?"  
"They're cost-effective and good at filling the sky with plasma."  
"I was bein' sarcastic, Albert."  
But they finally get to the walking fortress. Now to destroy it from the outside in. Thank heck they'd managed to get refueled thanks to the police force before taking on this behemoth. "LASER CANNON!" The trio scatter as a massive beam of blue light roars through where they once were. Time to get to business.  
"Cerberus, focus your force on the underside! Albatross, use your wave cannon to destroy the armor plating! I'll focus on the turrets and topside!"  
"Roger Delta Leader!"  
"Roger Delta!"  
In a combat situation, using the names of the ships was encouraged over personal names.  
There will be time to quip later. For now, they need to work. Strike-Delta is one of a few squads on the mission to subdue the Bydo-possessed Trojan-class super-carriers. Albert strafes the legs of their assigned Trojan, pelting the armor with blasts from his Shock Wave Cannon. Serra jets under one of the Trojan's legs, sicking the Anchor force onto the thruster underneath. And, once that dies, the ground-aligned Anti-battleship Vulcan. Merrimack has to go under the Trojan as well, as the front and sides are too heavily armored for his guns to get through. The backside, though-- well, after navigating the flood of missiles dropping down on top of him, it gets easier.  
Albert finishes destroying the leg armor just in time for Serra to hook her Anchor force around it and start jetting off towards the side, trying to yank the leg out from under it. Albert keeps Serra shielded with his Force while Merrimack deals with this Trojan's core and the swarm of reflecting lasers. And big-ass red lasers that take up about two full fighters of length diameter-wise. Merrimack eventually pelts the core with enough lasers that it overheats and explodes, the Trojan collapsing.  
"Strike-Delta, move onto nearest Trojan and assi--"  
The high-priority channel flickers into life. "Mayday, Mayday! Orbital Station Odin's Eye being absorbed by Bydo! Repeat, OSOE being absorbed by Byasojdk--"  
The signal cuts out. The head commander of Trojan subjecting calls. "Strike-Delta, your squad is authorized to approach Odin's Eye and confirm reports. We can spare you three, at least."  
"Confirmed, Niddhogr Command. Strike-Delta departing for OSOE."  
"Frypan to fire...." Serra huffs.  
The three ships, as fuel reserves are only slightly depleted, jet off into orbit, towards the station.  
Towards the end.  
=============  
Invasion  
=============  
The station is approached with caution. It seems the caution is needed, since as soon as they get inside the main ship entrance alarms go off and several anti-Bydo drones are deployed against them. Charged diffusion and lightning shots take care of those easily enough. And then it's hell time. Aside from the now Bydo-possessed drones gunning for them, the station itself has activated all anti-intruder methods. 

Including what were referred to as fly swatters. They were really just large, dense pillars that would slam together trying to bash ships between them. Fun. Merrimack's wing gets clipped while ascending. Albert is too far away to notice, but Serra is close enough to see. Time seemingly slows down to her as she rolls off to the side, narrowly managing to avoid two more pillars from slamming her into a pancake. She fires off Anchor, the control rods opening just a bit to securely grab Merrimack's ship from behind. 

"That was fucking stupid Cerberus. But thanks."  
"No problem, boss. Can you fly at the moment?"  
"...No. Wing's too crippled. It'll need to be replaced. I'll retreat and--"  
"No time for that, you two, we got a large contact coming in fast!"  
"Shit!" 

Serra gets a stupid, stupid idea. "Merri! I'll steer, you fire."  
"What."  
"I'll steer, you fire! I got a good grip on you, and we're getting near the repair bay anyways."  
"This is fucking stupid."  
"Got any better ideas?"  
"No. Let's do it."  
"Okay!"

This is how the Collector-- a EAAF made resource gathering ship-- is defeated despite unloading countless missiles on the three ships. A R-9A2 firing continuous charged shots (Best to not risk the two forces fucking up by using standard fire) and the RX-10 using sustained air-to-air fire against the thrusters of the ship. It explodes mid-air, and Merrimack manages to see what leaves it. 

"That was piloted by an R-9A, men. The one recovered from the first Bydo assault." "Well shit."  
"Merrimack, Serra, we're at the repair bay. I'm picking up distress signals from friendlies. We can get Merrimack's ship fixed up there, and procure info on the current situation."  
"Roger, Albert. Can you land this, Serra?"  
"Former stunt pilot. This'll be easy." 

It is, in fact, easy. And the remaining repair crew are ecstatic to repair Merrimack's ship-- especially since with Serra’s ship being there, they have enough uninfected processing power to build their escape chimera craft. While Merrimack's ship is being repaired Cerberus is helping the techies cobble together a cargo ship with assorted R-Ship parts and a prototype-stealth field. The nearest orbital station is uninfected, and there's enough spare fuel to get there and refill Strike-Delta's ships.

"There's what appears to be a Bydo Graveyard between here and the main ship bay?"  
"That's right, Delta-leader. The Bydo we've seen leaving that place appear a lot more dinged up than the others. The station's gone, er... fleshy in those areas too."  
"Fleshy. Possible dimension bleedover. Got it."  
"Yo, Merri! Their escape shuttle is good to go! Can't lift off, buuuut, with the few handles we installed I should be able to use Anchor to pick it up and give it a start!"  
"You're referring to your Force as a being, Serra. Have you been connected too long?" "Probably. But there's no time to rest, is there?"  
"Hahhh. Once this is over you're taking a break."  
"Got it!" 

Strike-Delta takes off, Serraberus lifting the escape shuttle and giving it a solid starting thrust out of the station. It flickers out of view as it starts flying out of there. "Into the devil's den, you two. We're not done yet." Strike-Delta soars towards the fleshy parts of Odin's Eye, activating their Dimension Circuits and desynching from earth's dimension-- into this odd between space that the station has now become.  
=======  
Evil  
=======  
"Nightmare fuel."  
"Nightmare fuel."  
"Yeah, nightmare fuel."  
"This isn't even their home dimension and it looks like someone took a honeybee nest, added in a few million pounds of flesh and bioluminescence, and then teeth for no apparent reason." Albert is low-key freaking out. 

"To me it looks like we're in blood veins. That have too many teeth." Merrimack is also freaked out.  
"A vagina with too many teeth. Do those teeth have drool-- those teeth had drool on them. And then there's the random bits of Odin's Eye still sticking through this. That have meat-moss growing on them. Fun." Serraberus has seen similar. Serra, as part of preparation for her new job, watched all the videos from the first Bydo offence she could. It only helped a little bit. 

"Hostiles incoming!"  
"Strike-Delta, standard formation!" Standard formation was a vertical line, Merrimack on top, Serraberus in the middle, Albert on the bottom. Merrimack and Albert had their forces behind them, and Cerberus had hers in front, firing away with her slight homing-lasers. Hordes of battered standard combat-form Bydo clawed/swam their way towards the ships. (Bydo dimension air is very thick. It's more like a liquid.) They're taken down, filling up each ship's Dose meter. For Merrimack, this was fine. For Albert, it was fine. For Serra, it started connecting human to Bydo.

Then the Worms came. Also battered. "...This is looking more like a retirement home than a graveyard."  
"Trash center?"  
"Recycling. It seems more like recycling to me. Why here, though?"  
"Recycling.... I... can't think of a reason. Can you, Albert?"  
"...That R-9A. If it was carrying Bydo, it'd be from the Core of the first assault. It'd explain why all the Bydo here are of the type that appeared then." 

There's the sound of a thunk from over the comms. Merrimack must have face-palmed. "The last thing we need is another Bydo core this close to earth. We need to speed up and get to the heart of this mess. Increase standard speed to 6."  
"Roger."  
"Roger."  
"Oh great, now there's ribbed veins in the fanged-cunt dimensional rift." "Shut it, Serra."

Tense minutes pass as they speed through the dimensional hole. "We should have been there by now. Albert?"  
"It's a dimensional hole. Space doesn't exactly work on a one to one scale, or a consistent ratio. A minute ago we were nearly there. now we're advancing at roughly ten centimeters a minute."  
"Great. Hey, isn't that the ring-thing that was guarding the way to that Dobkeratops?"  
"Oh hey, it is. Neat. And disturbing."  
"...It just reactivated. "  
"Shit."  
"Not good! Five more large-class Bydo inbound! Visuals.... Visuals confirm a Gomander with two Outslay, and a bisected massive ship!"  
"Che, they just refuse to die, huh? One to each, then! I know I can get the Gomander. Serra, I leave the ship to you! Albert, get the ring!"  
"Roger!"  
"You got it, boss!"  
The small size of Albert's ship lets him dodge any shots the ring-thing fires. The ring stops firing after Albert just parks his force in the tracks it rotates on. The core of this thing takes longer to destroy, but a few charged wave cannon shots does the trick. Merrimack and his air-to-air beam make short work of the Gomander and Overslays, his bits destroying the segments of Overslay that could fire back at him. The Gomander itself seems to be weaker, so consistent beam firing destroys it before long. Serraberus dances between the two parts of massive warship, Anchor behind her as she flips between pieces, firing thrusters in just the right way to slip between gaps in the hull. Her homing lasers and Warwick-standard weapons (larger bang for your buck.) eventually scrap the ship.  
"Status?"  
"Dose full. Vulcans overheating."  
"Dose full. I think I'm startin' to hear things."  
"Dose full. All green. Hearing things, Serra?"  
"Whispers. Probably stress."  
==========  
Awakening  
==========  
"Come in Strike-Delta. Come in Strike-Delta. This is Station Rainbow Bridge, asking for status update, Over."  
"Rainbow Bridge, this is Strike-Delta command. We've managed to get inside Odin's Eye. Several tech crew were rescued and evac'd via a hastily-remodeled cargo ship. Keep an eye out for Desynch signals, they're running the prototype cloaking engine, Over."  
"Roger that. Current location? Over."  
"Just got through a dimensional hole that gouged out the primary transport tube. Confirmation of Bydo generation inside. Dimensional hole appeared to be some sort of graveyard or recycler- encountered foes from the First Assault, over."  
"First assault, Strike-Delta? Clarify? Over."  
"Data of foes encountered matched three previously-encountered foes exactly. Currently en-route to the main ship bay and central command of OE, Over."  
"Roger that Strike-Delta. Reinforcements are en-route. Over." 

"Whisperin's getting louder."  
"You sure, Cerberus?"  
"Yeah. Usin' ship names now?"  
"Hostile territory. Best to not risk it now that radio contact has been re-established."  
"Got it, Delta. But yeah, the whisperin's louder. Don't exactly sound human, either. It might be feedback from Anchor Force."  
"That's... concerning, Cerberus. Discharge Dose attack?"  
"That might help, Albatross. I'll get on-- HOSTILES INBOUND!"

The three ships scatter, dodging a swarm of bullets fired from wall-mounted turrets. "Strike-Delta, engage!"  
"Yes sir!"  
There is no time for talk. Bullets are flying fast and hard. Well, there's a few comments. "Sorry what. Was that a brain hopping around on the stem with an eye in the front-- ok it was. Joy, more Nightmare fuel." 

Space is cramped. More so when what appears to be a meaty amalgamation of various stored R ships encased in Destroyer armor leaking highly-corrosive acid from its underside. Freaky. "Rainbow Command to Strike-Delta, backup is currently stuck in the Dimensional Hole. Proceed with caution, Over."  
"Roger, Rainbow Command. Approaching OE Central Command now, Over."  
There-- the platforms they had left from before the start of all this-- loaded up with more R-9A ships. And a familiar battered one, too, wielding a purple-tinted force. "Ship to ship combat! Strike-Delta, fan out!" It seems that, aside from the initial corrupted R-9A, the Bydo hadn't mastered these particular forms yet. They fall easily enough. "Delta! Distortion Spike near the Command Core! Something large is coming though, fast!"  
"Roger, Albatross. Strike-Delta, approach with caution!"

The three are eyeing the main command pillar with wary eyes. They can all feel something off, although Cerberus and Albatross can feel it more than Delta. A mass of sickly-purple bubbles erupts from the seams, rapidly congealing into a shape that sends shivers down Strike-Delta's spines. That head. That tail. "Fuck. Dobkeratops."  
A Dobkeratops. The Guardian to the Tesseract, the specific frequency that lead to the Bydo dimension. Sentient horror. The first Bydo heard to speak in a language humans could understand. This particular Dobkeratops is the same shades of sick purple as the bubbles it spawned from. It rears its head upwards, and roars at the sky before bellowing "̵͠H̨̨Ư͘M͡͝A͏҉҉N̶͟͞S̨͟!̸̷͘ ̴̢K͘͞I͝͏L͟L̴͡!͜͞҉̷"̡͢͡ at the ships below. Spittle flies from its fanged maw as it speaks, and its tail lashes in anger. The Green pupils in its black eyes try to burn holes into the ships that dare approach it. "Fuck my life."  
"First time I hear you swear, Albertross, and it's against this thing."  
"Is now really the time Cerberus?"  
"You rather I'd be screaming at the top of my lung-- TAIL!"  
It's panic time. Yeah, the Dobkeratops needs to be killed, but there's so much stuff on the field at the moment and the last Dobkeratops was tko'd by an entire armada, Heimdall Battle-ship and all! They're just three fighters! Three top of the line fighters, true, but only three fighters against a freaking dimensional gateway guardian. Albert gets snagged by the tail, and starts being crushed. Cerberus and Merrimack see this, and act on different principles. Merrimack on 'hit the core to cause pain' and Cerberus on the 'fuck you that's my friend in arms!' She twists with her thrusters, lightly disconnecting Anchor from its perch. Some more fancy thruster work, and a bit of control rod pinching, the Force has slid between Tail and Albatross, and forces the loop open. "GO, ALBERT!"  
"I owe you, Serra!" 

The RX-10 putters to a slightly safe distance away, and starts focusing on staying out of dodge while taking pot shots at various rubble and bits of Bydo being flung at the two ships still in close combat. This, he can manage. Serraberus, however-- the Dobkeratop's tail has forced the Anchor Force closed. And Serra can't fully disconnect it from herself. "Aw fuck."  
Serraberus is now being used as a flail. She's doing her damndest to avoid hitting Merrimack. "ON YOUR TOP!"  
"Wh-- THE HELL DID YOU DO, SERRA?!?!?"  
"TALK LATER NOT DIE NOW!"  
Merrimack frowns but resumes plan 'pelt the bastard in the weak point until it dies.' This takes quite a few minutes while dodging the Cerberus-flail. Eventually, though, the Bydo titan rears back and screams, crimson blood spewing out of various plasma wounds. 

The tail loosens just enough for Cerberus to slip free of being a flail, and she shakily flies off a few meters. The sound of retching can be heard over speakers. "Ohhh, thank fuck for the barf bag feature...." But of course, the Dobkeratops isn't dead.  
Instead, the eyes dim and the head rests still, but the blue 'core' of the creature bursts outwards from the being's chest, causing spikes and freaky red ghost-tendrils to start flailing around what is now a second large maw, roaring in feral rage and, of course, dripping with drool. How fun.  
Merrimack's systems are starting to overheat, and from the frantic radio chatter over the high-priority radio, backup isn't arriving any time soon and Rainbow command has overheard the Dobkeratops screeching. "Shit-- not good." The R-9A2 pilot pulls back out of dodge, placing his force behind the ship to act as a bit of extra shield while he retreats. "Anyone got a plan? That thing still wants to kill us." By now, Albert has stabilized his own ship, and Serraberus has finally stopped being dizzy. 

"I got another stupid idea."  
"I don't even care this time, do it."

Cerberus' engine smirks. She then bolts towards the Dobkeratops, easily spiraling between the tail's attempts to snare her again. She fires off the Anchor force right into the secondary mouth before firing all left-facing jets, barely shooting past the right side of the command pillar. The second mouth can no-longer fire its long jets of blue fire. Heck, it sounds like it's gagging. Albert sees this opportunity, and starts pelting the secondary head with charged wave cannon shots. Various bits of the Bydo start exploding outwards as the shots hit home. Five minutes of direct pelting, the beast finally lets out a death scream before exploding off the wall. Well, most of it explodes. There's still a large cluster of spikes, meat moss, and those red ghost tentacles.

"Thank fuck that's over...!"  
"Wait, the Desynch levels keep rising! At this rate there's going to be another hole in the dimensions!"  
"Fuck fuck fuck fu--"  
There's a crack, and the air above them shatters, a force dragging in Strike-Delta-- and the first of the reinforcement ships that arrive, a resupply carrier. The crack closes behind them, sealing them in the Tessaract.

=======  
Life  
=======  
"Aaaand we're in deep shit ain't we?"  
"Very. Statuses?"  
"Albert here. Thrusters a bit damaged, otherwise I'm fine."  
"Cerberus here. Still dizzy. Voices clearer but still quiet. Keep talkin' about how we're intruders."  
"This is transport resupply Jormungandr 645, what the hell is going on?"  
"Oh shit, someone new. Welcome to hell."  
"What?"  
"Not now, Cerberus. Transport 645, this is Strike-Delta commander. We're in the Tesseract. Request permission to board and refuel, if possible, before entrance to Bydo dimension to return home."  
"Permission granted. Come onboard." 

Strike-Delta lands inside, the on-board staff swarming over the ships and patching things up. It is very unwise to get out of the ship when in-between dimensions, so Strike-Delta stays in their ships. Aside from Serra briefly opening the cockpit to replace barf bags. She also vows to never do something that stupid again. "Delta leader, there's a glowing light thing off to a direction."  
"Follow it. Reports from the first assault link that to being a beacon that leads to the Dimension in question."  
"Roger that."  
"You two good to go?"  
“I am prepared, Merrimack."  
"Lemme at 'em, boss!" 

Merrimack can't help but to smile. True, he's known these two before this attack, but well, the recent events have solidified the bond of partnership he has with them. "Then let's prepare to move out. Transport 645, once in the dimension proper Strike-Delta will launch and keep you in the center of a standard recon position. Our goal is to get the hell out of dodge as soon as possible. Get it?"  
"Roger that, Delta leader. Continuing pursuit of beacon."

"Transport 645 to Delta leader, the beacon is now orbiting the ship. As such, we have stopped."  
"Roger that, Transport. That means we're at the gate inside. Strike-Delta, head out and let's get the hell out of here." Standard diamond formation. Albert in front as his Force covers the most area, Serraberus on top as she has arguably the best reaction time, and Merrimack on bottom as there's no other place for him. The group phases through the border of the Bydo dimension, rippling through the sides of the barriers as though it was the surface of a pond.  
The Bydo dimension, at least the part they are currently in, can best be defined as dark. Pitch black. Devoid of all light that's not from the Strike-Squad. The light that was their beacon circled around Merrimack's ship a few times before sinking into the 'floor' of the dimension, occasionally hopping up in the background to shed some light on how utterly bizarre this place was. Ink-black 'liquid' ceiling, ink-black 'liquid' floor-- and what appears to be partially ruined human skyscrapers in the background whenever that light popped up. There were also odd silver-ripples in the liquid that was the vast majority of this part of the Bydo realm.  
"...Should we be worried it looks different from the files, Merrimack?"  
"It does?"  
"Yeah. reports from last time showed a lot of red. This is a lot of black. Less fleshy too."  
"How do you even know this, Serra?"  
"Part of my self-training was watching all the files."  
"How are you not traumatized?"  
"Oh, I am. I just mask with all my shitty jokes."  
Albert is left blinking. "...Well at least you're honest. Hold up, radar ping. Guns ready, men."  
"Hn? Singing...?"  
"Cerberus!"  
"Right! Sorry boss!" The first enemy shows up. It's best described as a weird alien baby encased in crystal. Charge shots take care of those that show up. "Massive Bydo approaching. It seems inactive, so go quietly over it and we should be fine."  
"Sorry is that a giant fucking like. Human egg. With like. Bydo sperm in it?"  
"Good god, I knew they were fascinated with humans but this? Really?"  
"What did I say about being quiet?"  
"Whoops."  
"Sorry, Albert."  
Merrimack falls behind the Transport ship, to steer clear of the.... thing. Gross. "...We're clear. Wait-- no, shit, I think there's another one that's now gunning for us! Everyone down, now!" The formation flips to a horizontal diamond, and sinks low to the 'floor'. The egg- core, it's a core damn it, that's what it is don't think of the implications oh god drifts up behind the group, taking up the whole space behind them, then pauses and recedes just far enough into the ceiling to let them slide under. "...It's gone. Probably not, but it's out of my range now."  
"That singing is getting louder. Oh-- we have weirder shit ahead. I think it's DNA strands or something."  
"Well that's the double-helix shape, alright-- why is there suddenly lime-green elemental notation back there?"  
"Uh?"  
"Probably the wrong word-- those symbols which translate into various elements and molecules on the periodic table."  
"Because Bydo."  
"...I guess that's as good an excuse as any. Serra, help me clear the strands so the transport ship can get through. Albert, provide frontal support and keep an eye out for whatever thing mugged us."  
"Roger."  
"Copy that."  
The group progresses through the area, tension at max.  
The guide light keeps slipping in and out of the 'surface' of this place. Past the DNA strands, more freaky alien babies in crystals are encountered. Then, the environment shifts. They've left whatever void they were in, and now appear to be in some sort of Bydo Forest. Odd trees with purple and amber cores pulse around them, as Strike-Delta continues to progress deeper into the forest. A ceiling root on a tree dips down, and swells, releasing one of those baby-crystal things. Merrimack just gives it an eye as it sinks past them into the floor below.  
"These trees are making me nervous." Albert comments. Cerberus... seems to be humming something. She stops. "More Bydo sperm things inbound."  
"Ah-- you're right! That core appeared back on the radar too. We might have another fight on our hands...."  
"Great. All hands, prepare for combat. Transport 645, Focus all power to thrusters and Vulcans. Worst happens, you get the hell out of here."  
"Roger that, Delta-Leader."  
The glowing red outer-layer of the core slips into the floor below them, but none of the pilots are going to let their guard down. This is its home dimension. It can probably do whatever the hell it wants here. This thought is rendered true when it dips out from above them, quickly descending and blocking all forward progression through this dense part of the forest. The core descends far enough that it's center can be seen, a sphere of black somehow blacker than the rest of this dimension. The guide-light flickers in the background, before slipping under the surface once more. "Get ready, men. Here it comes."  
The core flashes a few times, before starting to fire giant freaking plasma balls out of it. "EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" The ships scatter, avoiding the giant balls of death zooming towards them. "Transport 645, this is Cerberus! The core's moving up, once there's a pause in firing go on through and get the hell out of here!"  
"Roger Cerberus!"  
Hey, she had noticed that before the core started moving. Guess she was getting used to her computer banks. The ship's computer banks. ....Her computer banks? Think later keep dodging giant death balls now. The core does, in fact, retreat far enough into the ceiling for the Transport ship to jet out of there. "Transport to Delta-Leader, we are clear from combat. We'll get the welcome home wagon ready."  
"Roger that, Transport. Godspeed."  
It lowers back down behind them, still firing off death balls. "Albert, Serra. If we don't get out of this, it's a pleasure having served with you."  
"Although I wish you weren't so negative, I agree, Merrimack."  
"Hey, hey, hey! Don't give up yet, damn it! We're all gettin' out of here if I gotta say in it."  
"Heh. Very well-- New task, men! Destroy this Core if at all possible!"  
"Roger!"  
"Yes sir!"  
The core keeps firing, sinking into the floor and inching forwards once more. All three keep hammering it with all their weapons. Once the center of it has been submerged for a few moments, the red bubble surrounding the true core bursts, and a swarm of tailed Bydo seeds dash out of the area. The guide beacon comes back, swirling around Merrimack's ship once more, as the True Core emerges from the inky liquid below. The black surface reflects the silvery light from the beacon, and all ships prepare to fire once more-- but then all their forces drift away from the ship under their own will, towards the light.  
"The hell you doing, get back here." Serraberus grumbles.  
"Serra, wait, I'm picking up some sort of reaction. I think.... I think that light is fusing with Merrimack's Force!"  
"It is. I can't recall it at all. Can you two still get yours?"  
"Not at the moment."  
"I don't think it's listening."  
Merrimack's core has, in fact, fused with the guide light. The now changed Force drifts forwards into the core, then pauses at its center. Large, blood-red tendrils emerge from it, piercing through the core.  
"Albert, what the hell--"  
"I don't know, I don't know!"  
"Self-destruct. Bydo is eating Bydo."  
"Serra? How do you know that?"  
"Just a feeling I got?"  
"Inbound Bydo! Whatever your force is doing Merrimack, they aren't happy about it!"  
"Shit-- I'm at a disadvantage here!"  
"Leave it to us, Merri! I've got your back. Nothing's gonna get past my cannons!"  
"And I have your front."  
The pair of still-armed fighters block every incoming Bydo that's gunning for Merrimack. The red tendrils slowly destroying the core get larger and larger. The very dimension itself starts rumbling.  
The Core trembles-- and shatters, disintegrating into nothing. Merrimack's Force drifts before him, before breaking into several new guide lights that promptly fly off into the black abyss. "It... it died. Holy shit, it died!"  
"Wait. What was that rumbling?"  
"Shit-- the Dimension is collapsing! Move it!" 

All the ships place speed to max. "Where the hell do we go?! I can't see a way out on the computer!" Cerberus spots something out of the corner of a sensor.  
"The Guide lights! Follow the guide lights!" Strike-Delta veers to the side, following the lights. 

"There! The way out is right ahead! We have to punch our way out of here!"  
"I still have a Wave Cannon. Leave the breaking to me. You two, stay close!"  
"Roger!"  
"...No."  
"Serra?"  
"No. I can't. I'm slowing down-- look, I'm already an entire ship-length behind. I don't know why, but I think the engines are overheating. I can't keep up, so I ain't gonna make it-- but damn if I ain't getting you two out."  
"Serra, you can't be serious!"  
"...She is, Albert. Take a glance at the scanners."  
"Shit. Serra--!"  
"Hey! We knew this might happen. That we might all die. Loosin' only person ain't so bad, is it? Hell, I think I might be slowing down myself but I don't know why if I am. 'Sides, you and Merri have people to return to. I'm just some former stunt pilot who's got no-one." 

"...We'll come back for you, Serra."  
"I'll be waiting. I ain't gonna die that easily." The dimension narrows around them. "Now GO!" 

Albert is crying as he blasts off after Merrimack. Merrimack lets out the charged shot he was storing-- and he and Albert phase back into Earth's orbit, not a mile away from Orbital Station Rainbow Bridge.  
"SERRA!"

 

===============  
Forest Watchdog  
===============

In the Bydo dimension, Serraberus can't see anything on her sensors. There's nothing. Just orange. Cerberus opens her eyes, not minding the minor headache it gives her from seeing through even more cameras. Ah... the engine's eyes can see something. The amber that made the core of the trees in the Bydo forest. So she would be stuck here until rescue, huh? Hah. Very well. 

She's not going to die that easily. Her hull is tough enough to last centuries in here-- and if all else fails she can put the biological engine under emergency stasis until friendlies approach. 

they won't come for you, you know.  
"Huh. That whispering. ...You're my Force, aren't you?"  
how dare you. I'm a Bydo, I am far better than you, mere human.  
"Ah, but you're chained to me. Who controls who in this situation...?" 

Anchor falls silent. Cerberus enters into low-power mode, only keeping the radio and life-support on. 

She will wait. 

She will wait as long as it takes.


End file.
